There Life 5 years later
by fashionablyobsessed
Summary: How has life been 5 years after the mystery? Find out in this story It's seriously more intresting than it seems *first story on here go easy*
1. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nina pov: That was the longest day of school ever. When I got home I only got a minute before I heard Amber say "What are you doing get ready". She was right if I didn't get ready now I would be late. I put on my little black dress, curled my hair and put on Amber's red ridiculously high heels. "You look amazing" she said when she saw me. "Thanks" I said. "Fabian will LOVE it" she said. I got a text from Fabian it said come down to the lobby. That was different but whatever. When I got to the lobby I saw Fabian waiting for me. "You look great" he said. "You want to tell me what were doing know" I asked. He just smiled again and said "Didn't I tell you it was a surprise". "Come on please for me" I said as we were driving to somewhere. "No just wait were almost there" he said. We went to this amazing restaurant then got to a park. When we were walking he stopped. "Do you love me" he asked. "Of course I love you" I said. He got down on one knee and said "Nina Martin will you marry me". OMA "Yes a million times yes" I said. He picked me up and spun me around I was so happy.


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Nina pov: I woke up looked at my ring and realized months from now I would be Nina Rutter. Amber was buzzing with happiness and said she was going to plan my wedding. "Morning" I said. "What do you want as your wedding colors" she asked. "Either black and white or light pink and black" I said. "Were doing black and white" She said. "Ok" I said. "So about your 3 dresses" she said. "What do you mean three, I'm only having one" I said. "No you're having 3 dresses" She said. "No I am going to have one" I responded. "Look Fabian said you could do anything because you're the princess and you will have three dresses and I swear you are not getting married till you get three dresses" she said. "Yes I will get married" I said. "You think I'm joking don't you" She said seriously. I actually don't think she is joking now. "Alright I will wear the 3 dresses" I said. "Great so the first is a princess dress like a dress they have at a ball like Cinderella, second a long mermaid type dress, and last a short party dress" she said. "Ok then" I said. "So what color will everyone wear I swear I will kick people out if they wear white" Amber said. "I'm going to go to Fabian and Mick's apartment" I said. "Tell Mick I dislike him and Fabian I said if you break Nina's heart I will break him" she said. I just rolled my eyes and left. I knocked on the door and Mick opened it. "Fabian your fiancé is here" Mick yelled. "Hello " Mick said. Fabian came in and we kissed. "Mick Amber said she doesn't like you and Fabian Amber told me to tell you if you break my heart she'll break you" I said. "Tell Amber I would never do that" Fabian said. "I know you wouldn't" I said. "Could you two take this somewhere else I mean I know you're engaged but still" Mick complained. "Well considering you are moving into Jerome's apartment and I'm moving here this is Fabian and I house" I said. "Yeah well still" Mick said. "Be nice to my future wife" Fabian said smiling at me. "So you want to help me load up my stuff and get it here" I asked. "Of course" He said. "Bye I'm leaving and going to my new apartment" Mick said. Amber was crying when we left but she will get over it.

Chapter 4

Nina pov: When we were unpacking I felt like my life was becoming perfect. I mean I was really truly happy. Fabian was happy and he really loves me. Once we finished unpacking I was in the mood for cooking. "What are you making" Fabian asked. "Cupcakes" I said. "Cool" he said as he took some of the batter with his finger. "Babe don't do that" I said. "Well can I do this" he said as he put some of the batter on my nose. "Only if you don't mind if I do this" I said as I put some batter on his nose. I should have seen this coming though. He chased me through the apartment picked me up, sat me down on the couch and started to tickle me. "Stop it" I giggled. "Say you love me" Fabian said. "No" I said between laughs. "Say it" He said. "Fine I love you" I said. "Thank you" He said as he got up and then he kissed me. "Don't do that I'm really ticklish and you know that" I said. "I know but you look cute when you laugh" he said. "Then I must have looked adorable because I couldn't stop laughing" I said. "Yes you did" he said. "You know I think Amber is kind of obsessed with our wedding" I said. "Why" he asked. "She said that if I didn't wear 3 dresses that she wouldn't let us get married" I said. "Is she serious" he asked. "Yea she sounded pretty serious" I said. Then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it" I said. When I opened the door I saw note. The note said I'm watching everything you do so beware RZ.

Chapter 5

Nina pov: I was starting to panic nobody had heard from Rufus in years. I actually thought Rufus was dead. I don't want Fabian to freak so I just won't tell him. "Who was it" He asked. "What nobody" I said. "Who was it really" he asked. "Nobody" I said. He raised his eyebrows sighed then asked "What is going on". "I said nothing now I'm going to go out" I said. I left and just walked around. I had a feeling that I was being watched. I mean it made sense. I saw a figure behind me and then a hand was on my shoulder. It was Joy it's better than Rufus but she hates me. "Look I told you to stay away from Fabian and now I hear your engaged" Joy said. "You can't tell me what to do" I said. "We will see about that" Joy said. "Yes we will" I said. When I got to the lobby of my apartment I saw someone I haven't seen in years. "Hello Nina" Eddie said. "Oh hi Eddie" I said. "I can't believe you are still dating that nerd" Eddie said. "You mean Fabian and he is my fiancé" I said. "Wow I can not believe you would choose him over me" Eddie said. "Well I love him and not you" I said while walking down the hall to my apartment. "I love you and I know you love me" Eddie said. "No I really don't love you" I said walking into my apartment. "Don't walk away from me" he said. "Don't touch me" I said. "Make me" he said. Suddenly Eddie kisses Nina. "What do you think your doing" I asked. "I would like to know that to" Fabian says walking up behind me.


	3. Chapter 4

Chapter 6

Fabian pov:

"She came on to me" Eddie said. "I did NOT Fabian are you going to believe him" Nina said. "I believe you Nibs just go up stairs I'll be right there" I said. "Ok" Nina said. "Look stay away from my Nina, you got that" I said. "You worried about a little competition" Eddie said. "Just get out" I said. "Fine" Eddie said then left. "Nibs where have you been I was getting worried" I said. "I'm fine Fabian" she said. I could tell she was lying. "Nibs, just tell me what's wrong" I said. "I don't want to talk about it ok let's just drop it" she said. I knew she wasn't going to tell me but maybe I could get Amber to get it out of her. So I decided to text Amber. Amber I need you to do me a favor *Luv Nibs*. What is it *Think Fashion*. Nina has been acting weird I want you see what's wrong with her *Luv Nibs*. Why can't you do it *Think Fashion*. She won't tell me *Luv Nibs*. Why would she tell me if she won't tell her fiancé? *Think Fashion*. Because your best friends *Luv Nibs*. Alright by the way I love you signature ;) *Think Fashion*. You should you put it on here and I can't get it off *Luv Nibs*. No need to thank me for both things *Think Fashion*. Bye Millington *Luv Nibs*. Bye and I will try to get Nina to talk about it *Think Fashion*. I sighed I really hope Amber can figure it out I haven't seen Nina so distraught (I used a fancy word) in a long time. Nina should be happy right now not stressed. She shouldn't just be happy were getting married but for another reason too.

Chapter 7

Nina pov:

I am going dress shopping today with Amber & Patricia. Amber is making us leave at 7 o'clock. Seriously does she think the dresses are going somewhere? I think Fabian knows something is wrong with me but doesn't want me to get upset. When Fabian gets worried he gets really worried and really protective. I mean I can handle myself it's not like Rufus has done anything yet. Let's stop thinking about this lets think about dresses. I can't believe Amber is making me have 3 dresses. I just thought of something Amber knows when something is wrong and she won't stop until she figures it out. Maybe I should tell her she is my best friend. Why am I always so stressed? Especially now since everything is happening at once. Here comes Fabian. "Hey Fabes" I said. "Morning Nins" he said. "What are you doing today" I asked. "I don't know probably nothing" he said. "Well maybe you could" I started to say. "NINA RUTTER" Amber said. "Morning Amber" I said. "Do you have a key here" Fabian asked. "Maybe" Amber said. "Come on we have to get Patricia" Amber said. "Right now" I said. "Well I don't even get why you invited Patricia" Amber said. "She married Jerome who is my brother and is one of our best friends" I said. "Oh yea, anyway we have to go pick her up come on" Amber said. "Bye Fabes" I said then kissed him. "Bye Nibs" he said then kissed back.


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 10

Fabian pov: Thank Anubis Nina is better. Ever since she gave me the news I've been worried about her. I've been happy but worried.

*Flashback* "Nins I'm home" I yelled. "Be there in a sec" Nina called back. She came out from the back looking absolutely ecstatic. "What are you so happy about?" I asked. "Oh nothing" she said trying not to smile. "Nibs don't lie you're bad at it" I said. "Do you wanna have kids?" she asked. "Why?" I said. "No reason, daddy" she said. "Why'd you say daddy?" I asked. "Cuz you're a Daddy" she said smiling. "You mean your" I said. She nodded. "Oh my Anubis" I said. "I know right" she said. "Did you tell anyone, how long have you known; is it a boy or a girl?" I started asking. Nina laughed. "No, 2 hours and I don't know" She replied. "Well I'm happy Nibs" I said. "I am too just don't tell anyone" she said. "Why not?" I asked. "Because the girls are going to suffocate me" she said. "Alright" I said. "Good, love you" she said then kissed me. "I love both of you" I said then rubbed her stomach and kissed her.

Chapter 11  
>Fabian pov: Nina was back from the hospital and we were sitting on the couch. I had one arm around her and the other on her stomach. "I'm so tired" Nina said. "Then go to sleep" I said. "No like all I do is sleep" she said. "Ok then" I said. Nina still looked like something was bothering her. "Are you ok" I asked. "Mmhhm" she said looking down. "Nina, just tell me what's wrong" I said worriedly. She turned her head away from me. I lifted her head up then turned it toward me. "Come on you know you can tell me anything" I said looking straight into her eyes. She sighed. "Ok, It's Rufus he kind of threatened me" Nina said. I look at her shocked. "Did he touch you because I swear if he did I will kill him" I said. "No he didn't touch me he just threated me I'm scared Fabian what if he kills me" She said crying. I pulled her into my arms and rubbed her back in circles. "Nina its ok I won't let him hurt you" I said. She cried with her head buried in my chest. "Nina stress is bad for the baby" I said trying to calm her down. "I can't help it I'm just naturally stressed my whole life I've been stressed" she said coming out of my chest. "Well you can't be stressed now you need to be happy" I said. "Well you try to be pregnant and have 2 crazy people after you" she said then realized she let another secret slip. "What do you mean 2 crazy people?" I asked. "I kind of got threatened by Joy to" Nina said. "Nina you can't hide things from me" I said. She nodded her head. "Because of this you are not going to leave the house" I said. "Uhh Fabian I can deal with this" she said. "If you really could handle this then you would have told me right away" I said. "Come on Fabian don't you think that's over-protective" she complained. "No, Nina you're pregnant and people are trying to hurt you being your loving fiancé I care about you" I said. "So I can't go anywhere" she complained. "Yes, Nina and to make sure you don't leave while I'm at work Amber is gonna be here" I said. "Fine" Nina said dragging out the word. "Love you" I said kissing her forehead. "Mmhhm" she said. I just rolled my eyes playfully and kissed her.<p> 


	5. Chapter 7

**Hey everone thanks SO much 4 reading u guys are great. I really like when you guys reply and i would like to know what you think should happen and i might add it in. Also I have this story for house of anubis its not connected to this one but i dont know if i should post it give me your opinion. Hope u like the story.**

Chapter 12

Nina pov: Being pregnant SUCKS. I'm throwing up, sweating while freezing, mood swings and always hungry. I'm also gaining weight and Amber has been noticing. Amber said I need to lose weight for the wedding so I should work out more and eat less. I told her good luck with that. Right now I'm waiting for Fabian to get home because guess what he's late AGAIN this is the 7th day in a row. My thoughts were interrupted by a door slam. "Neens" Fabian yelled. I just sat there. "Neens" he yelled again. I stayed silent. "Nina" he yelled again then came into the bedroom. "Why didn't you answer me?" he asked. I just huffed and crossed my arms. He groaned. "What did I do?" he asked. "I don't know what did you do?" I said mockingly. "Nina, I don't want to guess just tell me what I did" he said. "You are late scratch that very late" I said irritated. "Sorry that I'm late I've been busy" he said. "Too busy to help your pregnant fiancé that you forced to stay home" I said irratated."Well I got you this" he said while giving me a necklace and a bracelet (pic on profile). "These are gorgeous" I exclaimed. "Am I forgiven?" he asked. "Yea" I said then kissed him. "Good" he said then kissed back. "Just don't be late unless you want to get me more gifts" I said.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 13

Fabian pov: I love Nina but if she wasn't carrying my baby I would probably kill her. Her cravings are pretty normal things that people eat (most of the time) it's just they happen at the weirdest times. Right now she's eating a tuna roll and a California roll (Types of sushi) it's only eight in the morning. "Fabian" Nina called. "Yes" I said. "Could you get me some cocoa puffs in chocolate milk with chocolate syrup on it also could you get me some coffee not decaf with a lot of sugar do you think they would put in chocolate syrup if so then get a lot" she said. "Nina that sounds a little gross and I'm not getting you coffee" I said. "Why not it's just coffee?" she asked. "It's unhealthy and I don't want the baby having that much caffeine" I said. "Come on just get me coffee" she whined. "I'll get you the cereal thing but no coffee" I said. "Alright then" she said. Something was up she never gave up this easily but I didn't question it. I gave her the strange cereal craving. "Fabian could you get me a salami sandwich on rosemary bread with lettuce" Nina asked finishing her cereal. "Where is Amber she should be doing this" I groaned. "She doesn't know I'm pregnant and she's on her way now she just had to make a stop, now get me a sandwich" she said. As soon as I was about to get up the door opened it was Amber. "Hey Rutters or should I say Rutter and soon to be Rutter you like my outfit (outfit on profile)" Amber greeted. "Hey Ambs" I said. Nina waved. "Hey Nina I got that coffee you told me to get you I don't get why Fabian wouldn't have got it but whatever" Amber said. "Nina asked you to get what" I asked raising my eyebrows. "She texted me to get her coffee" Amber said. "Nina Marie Martin-Rutter didn't I say no coffee" I said. "Yea but I really wanted some" she said giving me the face that gets her everything she wants. "Nina don't give me that face" I said. "Please" she said sweetly. "Just a little" I said giving in. "Thank you baby" she said giving me a kiss. "I gotta go, Amber make sure Nina doesn't drink all of that & doesn't leave" I said leaving.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 14

Nina pov: Amber and I were sitting on the couch I was drinking my coffee. I knew I could get him to get me coffee. "Nina I love the bracelet and necklace so cute" Amber said. "Thanks Fabian got it" I said. "You really get spoiled by him he's wrapped around your finger" Amber smirked. "I wouldn't say that" I said. "Whatever, I'm happy I get to Nina-sit" Amber said. "You get to what?" I asked. "Nina-sit like babysit but with you and this is my Nina-sitting outfit" she said then twirled around. I had to laugh she is so crazy but she is so Amber. "Nina are you pregnant?" Amber asked. My jaw dropped. "Amber how did you know?" I asked. "Well the cravings, mood swings, weight gain and Fabian being extremely protective is how I know" she said. "Ok yes I'm pregnant" I said. "Do you know what gender it is?" she asked. "Yes" I said. "What is it?" she said basically jumping up and down. "A girl" I said. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I'M SO EXCITED" Amber screamed. "Amber I'm getting a headache" I said. "I'm guessing her name will be Sarah" Amber said. "No its not" I said. "Really then what is it?" she asked. "My lips are sealed" I said. Amber let out a giggle.

if you have a polyvore follow me screenname: performerhoafan

Who can guess they babies name?


	8. Chapter 10

**PLS COMMENT! SORRY 4 THIS BEING SHORT**

Chapter 15

Joy pov: I can't believe Fabian is getting married to that thing and having a baby to. It's ridiculous I'm so much better than her. I've changed since they got together I have more of a tougher look now (on profile).A song I like called misery business came on. These lyrics speak to me. I know how it feels to be stolen away from someone you like. The best lyric came on _I watched his wildest dreams come true not one of them involving you just watch my wildest dream come true not one of them involving you. _I have an idea if she's not with him he'll forget about her and come to me. That won't work even if they break up they'll get back together unless, unless I kill her. Watch out Nina there is a new Mrs. Rutter.


	9. Chapter 11

**COMMENT, LIVE, LOVE **

Chapter 16

Nina pov: I was trying to stuff my fat foot in pumps it wasn't working. There is so much stupid water in my feet. I had to go to the doctor today Fabian was coming with me. I'm 3 months pregnant and showing a lot. I feel bad for Fabian having to put up with my crazy moments but I'm having our baby so he shouldn't complain. It was raining outside one of the downsides for living in England but I like the rain. "Nina you ok?" Fabian asked walking into the room. "Yes could you help me get these shoes on" I said. "Neens you shouldn't wear heels" he said. "I'm already fat I don't want to look give up my shoes too" I said. Since I have gained weight all I have to look forward to in clothes is designer bags, shoes and jewelry that's it. I know I sound so Amber right now. How I afford all of it is Fabian is a lawyer and I'm an author it's kind of nice to be able to buy fancy things. "Just put on some flats" he said. I groaned loudly then put on the flats. "Happy" I mumbled. "Yes" he said kissing my forehead. When we got in the car someone in a black car was staring right at us. When we were driving it kept following us. "Fabes I think someone is following us and that person is Joy" I said fear creeping in my voice.

**Peace out girl scout**


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 17

Nina pov: I was hyperventilating. Why can't she leave me alone? I'm having his child and getting married to him. You would think she would give up. Her crazy ass has gone too far. Fabian was trying to calm me down. "Nina shh I'm not gonna let her hurt you just calm down" he said. "I don't wanna calm down just let me freak out" I practically yelled. Tears started rolling down my face. I cried so hard I got light headed. Fabian pulled me into his arms. We had finally gotten inside of the doctor's office. Fabian was rubbing my back in circles while I cried into his chest. "You're a strong girl Nibs I know you'll get through this just stay strong for cupcake" he said then kissed my stomach. "Ok let's see how our cupcake is doing" I said wiping away my tears. The doctor's name is Drake. "The baby looks healthy" the doctor said. Fabian smiled at me. "I'll just let the nurse come check on you" the doctor said then left. "I knew she was fine "Fabian said matter-of-factly. "I'm back did you miss me?" A person said. It was Joy she was blocking the door holding a gun in her hand.


	11. Chapter 13

Chapter 18

Nina pov: Has Joy gone crazier than she already was? She was pointing a gun straight at me. I was crying again Fabian pulled me into his arms. "Joy leave here right now" Fabian said angrily. "Fabes could you please move so I can shoot her" Joy said sweetly. I cried louder. "Joy leave my fiancé alone" Fabian said even more angry. "Fabes I'm your soon fiancé you should be a little friendlier" she said pouting her lip out. "JOY YOUR MENTAL I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU NOW GET OUT" Fabian yelled. "I'll be back Fabes just remember that" she said then opened the door and left. I was still panicking and sobbing.

.


	12. Chapter 14

**I TOOK ADVICE AND WROTE DIFFERENTLY! COMMENT **

Chapter 19

Fabian pov:

I swear the world is out to get me. First my fiancé is getting chased by two psychos now she is scared out of her mind about it.

I am very worried about her. She almost got killed by my ex-best friend. I don't know what the hell she was thinking she was going to accomplish by killing the person I love.

When we got home Nina slumped to our room. She was still hysterically crying. I need to calm her down. I went in our room to see she changed into her pajamas (on profile) and was lying down on the bed facing the window.

I got on the bed with her then turned her head to face me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"Nibs I will never let you get hurt or ever touch you. If they do their will be hell to pay. "I said stroking her face.

"She tried to kill me Fabian she hates me and wants me gone at all cost" she said wiping away her tears.

"Listen I love you nothing will ever harm you while I'm here" I said. She just nodded.

"You want anything?" I asked her.

"Oreo ice-cream, the vanilla ice-cream with the strawberries in it and coffee" she said. "That's my girl" I said then kissed her lightly.

-Line BREAK-

Nina pov: The next morning I was feeling a little better.

I was still panicking a little about the incident.

The house was very still because I was the only one there.

I rubbed my swollen belly. I can't believe in 4 months there will be a little girl here.

She will be the most loved and cherished baby ever.

Amber is going to spoil her to death. Fabian denies she will be spoiled though he will probably be the one to spoil her the most.

Amber was coming to 'Nina-sit' me and we were going to do the babies room.

The front door opened I was expecting Amber but I was so very wrong.


	13. Chapter 15

Chapter 20

Fabian pov (HAHA I SUCK I KNOW JK)

The whole day at work I couldn't stop worrying about Nina. Some of her doubts went away but she is still upset.

I knew Amber was coming over but she was late because she had to go shopping.

Nina was supposed to call me if anything happens. I still doubted that she would be ok.

My phone started to vibrate I picked it up in a second. It was Amber she was yelling something I couldn't understand.

"Calm down Amber, what is it?" I asked. "Please tell me Nina is with you because she isn't here like she is GONE, gone" Amber panicked.

My whole world stopped. "Where the bloody hell is she then!" I yelled. "I don't know but I called everybody else and they haven't seen her" she cried.

I stormed to the apartment. Amber was crying on the couch.

"What happened?" I asked. "I don't know I got here and she was just gone" she said.

I left the apartment trying to think about where Nina would be. I can't believe she is gone. My thoughts then darted to my baby girl.

If either one of them got hurt I will probably kill myself, but not after I find the person who hurt them.

I called Nina ten times and kept getting voicemail. She called me back and I was shocked. She was talking to someone so I listened in to the conversation.

It started with ear piercing screams I knew were Nina's. "Please stop! Just leave me ALONE!" Nina pleaded. My heart broke right then.

There were more blood curdling screams.

"Oh Nina no one is here to help you I guess that means it's time for you to die" the mystery person said.

"NO, I will do ANYTHING just don't hurt her" I yelled into the phone.

"How dare you call for help?" the person sneered at Nina.

"Your death will be even more painful than before" the person said then more of Nina's screams.

Remember how I said the world is out to get me? Well this is of those times


	14. What happened to Nina?  Chapter

Chapter 21

Nina pov

Joy had chased me out into the forest. I was ahead of her until she caught me by the arm.

"Not so fast Nina" she hissed.

She knocked me onto the ground holding me down by my shoulders.

"I told you to stay away now you will permanently" she said taking out her knife. Where the hell did she keep that thing, does she have a freaking collection?

The curve of her knife circled my stomach then my face. I was trying not to shake.

"I think I will kill the baby first" she said.

My phone kept going off so I decided to move my body to get call Fabian.

Her knife went just above my forehead almost cutting me. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Please stop! Just leave me ALONE" I pleaded. She slapped me and I screamed again.

"Oh Nina no one is here to help you I guess that means it's time for you to die" she said.

"NO, I will do ANYTHING just don't hurt her" I heard Fabian yell into the phone. Joy gave me a distasteful look.

"How dare you call for help" she demanded pushing me harder into the ground. I winced.

"Your death will be even more painful than before" she said then cut my wrist. I screamed even louder. She put her hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! Do you understand me?" she threatened. I nodded petrified.

She cut my leg then slapped me many times. I whimpered like a child.

"You deserve this bitch" she hissed. She tied me to a tree then was about to cut me deep.

What did I do to deserve this? I thought as I prepared for the blow.


	15. Uh Oh

**3rd chapter of the day**

Chapter 22

Nina pov

She was about to cut me but someone pulled her back.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER!" the person yelled I recognized was Fabian.

Jerome and Mick held her down on the ground while Fabian was screaming at her.

"Fabes I can I just" she started.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE FREAKING LOW TO DO THIS IT'S SICK!" he yelled.

"Fabey I love you and you with that thing make no sense" she said. I wanted to punch her in the face but was way too weak.

"I HATE YOU WITH A PASSION! IF I EVER SEE YOU NEAR NINA OR MY BABY I WILL PERSONALY KILL YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT BITCH!" he yelled. I have never seen him this pissed.

Fabian walked over to me and untied me from the tree. He lifted me into his arms bridal style.

I buried my face into his chest and cried. He rocked me a little bit and tried to calm me down.

"It's ok Nibs I'm here" he said soothingly. My crying got a little less intense.

"I'm so sorry this happened it never will again" he said.

My body was aching so much and I was getting lightheaded. Not again I thought before the world went black.


	16. Everythings Ok?

**Sorry I've been MIA school was being a pain in the ass. I had to do a math project in one night having to make the numbers 1-31 while only using the numbers 1-4. Yea it wasn't fun. Next I had a 4 page report on an author which I also did in one night. I had a science project and I had to make an eyeball out of household materials. And now a have a social studies project. Also today we have to take dumb reading test. Enough about school who wants a chance at a fanfic written by me. Ok so I'll do this every once and a while. You have to answer 3 questions and tell me what you want your fanfic to be about. It'll be as many chapters as I can do with the plot line. The first to get it done and right gets a fanfic.**

**Contest Questions**

**What song is this** _"You say no I say yes I was chosen and I will deliver the explosion"_

**Who is the egyptian eqivalent to Aphrodite?**

**What is the name of the producer of most popular nick shows and what are his most popular?**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I woke up and guess where I was? The hospital. I was hooked up to IV's and Fabian was sitting in the chair next to my bed.

He looked really tired and worried. He noticed I was up and brightened up.

"How are you?" he asked. "Better, how's our cupcake?" I asked extremely worried about our daughter.

"She is perfect surprisingly there were no problems with her" he said. Relief flooded over me.

"That's good" I said my hand rubbing my stomach. "I know" he said kissing my belly.

"Where's Joy?" I asked thinking about the person who caused me so much pain. His face hardened.

"She got arrested and will never bother us again" he promised. I nodded.

"What did she do to you other than cut you?" he asked. I lowered my gaze and fought back tears.

"She hit me a lot, she kept saying she was going to kill me which I think she was" I said. I started to cry again.

"It's ok she can't hurt you now everything will be fine" Fabian said putting his arm around me. His arms were so freaking strong.

How had I not noticed this before? I felt safe in his arms.

"How'd you find me" I asked. "I tracked your phone" he said.

I felt something weird in my stomach. The baby was kicking! I moved Fabians hand to my stomach. He smiled wide.

"She's strong" he noted. I nodded happily. He started rubbing my stomach.

"You know she is going to be spoiled" I said. "No" he said. "Yea and you know you will be the main one who spoils her" I said.

"Maybe a little" he said. "It will be a lot, she'll be your princess who you will be overly protective of" I said.

"Just with boys their will be no boys" he said. "Or what?" I asked.

"Or I'm going to hurt them" he said.

"Here that baby? You might wanna warn your future boyfriends about daddy" I talked to my baby while rubbing my stomach. I then laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! LUVS YA<strong>


	17. Your a baby

**Today school was a mix of crazy and hilarious. First there was a bang and the power went out and one guy yelled "Oh my god it's Russians" Yea he's weird. Then we had to go into the hallway where the light were flickering someone yelled "Strobe lights" and another yelled "Sezuries". Lets just say my school is speical. Anyways COMMENT I love Comments 3.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

My life is boring there is nothing to do. Well actually there are things to do but Fabian won't let me do anything.

Now he stays at home with me all the time. He never leaves my side and thinks everything is a threat.

I'm not allowed to stand for more than 15 minutes, or carry anything too "heavy".

I'm going to the bathroom for my 6th time today. This baby has decided my bladder is a comfterble place to sit.

Once I got out of the bathroom I was hungry again. I would get it but apparently by walking I put to much weight on my feet.

I sat down on the couch next to Fabian. I snuggled against him. My head rested on his shoulders. I kissed along his neck. He smiled a little. I gave him a long passionate kiss. It lasted about ten minutes. I finally pulled away.

"What do you want? I know your up to something" he sighed. "Could you get me some food" I asked sweetly.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" he asked. "A cheeseburger, fries, a strawberry-banana milkshake oh and pickles, I like pickles" I said.

"I'll get Amber to get it" he said. "Why can't you?" I asked realizing it was stupid.

"You know I can't leave you alone" he said pulling me closer.

"I'm a big girl" I said pouting a little. He chuckled lightly.

"Yes but you still need to be cared for" he said then kissing my forehead. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Yea you are really acting like a big girl" he joked.

"You treat me like a baby and I'll act like one" I said.

"Your my baby" he whispered in my ear giving me chills. I smiled at him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Love you" I whispered.

"I will always love you" he whispered back.

* * *

><p>BYE!<p> 


	18. In the night

**Today was full of drama and bitches my school. These three girls drew a really mean picture of another girl making fun of her and showing it to everyone. Also two of those girls got their ex-friend in trouble for something she didn't do. I think they are a load of crap that should do a few things**

**A) GET A LIFE**

**B) GET THEIR EFFING TEETH FIXED (I mean they call that girl a hillbilly hick and their teeth are yellow and have the most crooked teeth ever)**

**C) STOP ACTING LIKE THEIR BETTER THAN EVERYONE ELSE **

**You guys have to promise me something please promise to try and stop bullying. Because a girl at my school was getting bullied by a guy because of her race and she had been cutting herself. Nobody noticed she had been getting bullied and cutting herself but by accident her mom caught her cutting herself. That girl is my friends sister. Always remember one thing all bullies are going to HELL they will be right up their with MURDERES, THEIFS and anything else terribly bad like that. Don't feel bad if your getting bullied because all they are is jealous. And yes believe it or not with my crazy attitude I've been bullied and still get bullied. I just want to put that out there. COMMENT PLEASE! Love is forever in our hearts. Also check out Brad Kavanagh's cover of Lego house on his youtube channel bradlkavanagh.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

It's the middle of the night and I am hungry. When I moved Fabian's grip tightened on my waist.

I touched his wrist and his grip loosened. I got up and walked to the kitchen.

I ate a snack then headed for the bathroom.

The bathroom was pitch black and when I moved to turn on the light something grabbed my wrist and gagged me. I tried to scream but they were muffled.

"Stop reisting chosen one or you will never see your precious boyfriend again" the person hissed. Their voice gave me chills but not in a good way like with Fabian. The person dragged me out of the apartment. When I got outside the cold wind pierced my skin.

The person who I'm guessing is a he put me in his van and drove me until we got to a forest.

He had put chains on my wrist and started to pull me through the forest. The brances on the ground are digging into my skin.

Everytime I hit something and made a noise he would punish me by making my shakels tighter. They are so tight and I think I'm going to start bleeding even more.

He abuptly stopped making me slam into him. I then got shoved into a warehouse. He put my hands behing my back and handcuffed me to a pole.

He paced in front of me then got very close to my face. He tried to touch my face so I bit him. He yanked my head back.

"Ever try something like that again and you'll be sorry" he said harshly. I still couldn't tell who it was because of my pain and the darkness.

He pushed my head forward making me hit another pole. Everything got dizzy and blurry.

On top of that the baby started kicking me harshly. It's an awful experience.

"Calm down mommys here" I said to my stomach.

"Daddy will help us and it will be all ok" I said. I miss Fabian already. I wonder if he's noticed that I'm gone.

"Please Fabian Please" I whispered and got furiously dizzy.

"Please" I said before darkness fully took me over.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	19. Life is hell

**I would have put this up yesterday but I trashed my original chapter and rewrote this one. WHOS EXCITED 4 2NITE. ABOUT 2 HOURS TIL THE FINALE. SO EXCITED WOOP WOOP. COMMENT PLEASE! **

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I woke up bound to a pole, gag in my mouth covered with ducktape, and bruises on my arms and legs.

The warehouse has no windows or openings other than a door which has more locks than I can count. Rufus Zeno emerged from the shadows.

"Sleeping beauty awakes" he said ripping off the ducktape and pulled out the gag.

"Why am I here?" I cried.

"I need things that you pest stole from me" he said.

"If you wanted these items wouldn't I need to get them?" I questioned.

"No, chosen one I don't need you, I need the osirian" he said. I stared blankly for a little while.

"The osirian is your protecter, ring any bells now" he said. Fabian, thats not possible though, is it?.

"So chosen one I need Rutter and you are his only weakness, you are even more important to him now that you are with child" he said staring at my huge belly.

I want nothing more than to run into Fabians arms and let him protect me from any harm. I stared coldly at Rufus. He chuckled amused by my anger.

"There is nothing to worry about chosen one as long as Rutter follows my demands" he said.

"Just let me go" I pleaded with tears streaming down my face. He held a finger to my lips and pulled out his phone.

It rang and rang and rang until Fabian picked up. The phone was on speaker phone but I didn't dare to talk.

"Hello" Fabian said weakly. He sounded as if he had been crying.

"Listen to me get me the cup of ankh, the mask of Anubis and the book of isis by-" Rufus said before Fabian cut him off.

"Who the hell are you and why are you demanding I get these things?" Fabian said getting a little angry.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to the person who holds your gilfriend and babies life in their hands" Rufus said.

"You took Nina! I swear if you even lay a finger on her I will kill you and when I find out who you are you will be sorry!" Fabian threatened pissed off.

"The chosen one is fine for now but if you don't listen there will be a lot of harm done" he said getting dangerously close to me.

"Let me talk to her" Fabian demanded.

"Fine" Rufus said a little irratated.

"Hey Fabes" I said weakly.

"Nibs are you ok?" he asked worridly.

"Um yea" I lied. He sighed obviously not buying my lie.

"Listen to what he says Nibs, please do not try to leave, I don't think I can handle it if you are hurt any more" he pleaded.

"Ok" I said crying.

"I love you Nibs, I will find you I promise" he said softly knowing that I am freaking out.

"Love you too" I croked as Rufus snatched the phone away from me.

"Ok what you want?" Fabian said obviously not pleased with this situation.

"I want the cup of ankh, mask of anubis and book of Isis I want it three weeks from now no earlier no later" he said. My heart stopped when he said no earlier than 3 weeks.

I'm due in 4 weeks.

Rufus obviously knows I'm due in 4 weeks he wants me to birth early so he can have my daughter.

Rufus Zeno wants my daughter.

My life is hell.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! <strong>


	20. Held captive by idiots

**Hi guys please COMMENT! Some sexual relations in this chapter just a heads up.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I feel awful my body is aching. I feel limp and usless here.

But what else can I expect I'm Rufus's prisoner. He treats me awfully I've been here for five days and he still hasn't given me anything to eat. Rufus came in with two huge guys behind him.

"Whats with the guards?" I asked.

"You are too much of a liability" Rufus said. I rolled my eyes.

What does he expect me to do? I'm like 9 months pregnant and very weak. It's not like I can just run away.

Rufus unlocked me from my chains for the first time. My wrist are deeply cut and bright red. I rubbed my wrist while glaring at my captors. They looked pretty pleased at my displeasure.

"She is prego" one guard said. I gave him my death glare. It just gets better and better now I'm being held captive by a bunch of strong idiots.

Rufus threw something at me. It was a bag with food. It has a sandwich and murky looking water.

"I am only giving you food because it keeps my deal alive, Rutter cares about nothing but his princess so if your dead then my deal dissapears" Rufus explained.

I'm afraid that the food is poisoned so I just sat it on the floor.

"Eat or don't just remember if you don't eat neither does your baby" he smirked. I gave in and ate my sandwich. I'm still wary on the water but it's the best and probably all I'm getting. After I finished he put me back in my chains.

"I'll be back, If she doesn't cooperate then punish her" Rufus said leaving me with the guards.

I need to get out of here. I shook out my hair which has a bobby pin in it. The guards were in front of me but not staring at me.

I took the bobby pin and unlocked myself. I quietly sneaked away and hid behind some boxes.

"WHERE DID SHE GO?" one of the guards yelled. They sound really mad if they find me I'm screwed.

One of them was coming close to me. I moved away swiftly still looking out for him.

"Come here now, girl!" the one following me exclaimed. I thought I was safe until I felt a huge arm grab my waist and another one try to choke me.

He lifted me up from my hiding spot. I'm kicking, gasping for air and trying to break from his grasp.

"Found her" he said. The other one came over towards me. He grabbed me from the other guy with a tight grip on my arm.

"Big mistake" he hissed at me dragging me to another room in the warehouse.

It had a bed. He threw me on the bed harshly and handcuffed me to the bedpost. I quivered as he came towards me.

He took off his shirt and pants. No, no, no this can't be happening. He got on the bed with me getting me close to him. He declothed me fully.

I looked at my engagement ring. I'm so sorry Fabian.

The man sat and put my on his lap. He had a knife hext to him. He tried to kiss me but I stopped him.

He got furious threw me on the bed and cut my arm. I stopped resisting.

He is on top of me and starting to suck on my nipples. I just let him do what he wants.

He started kissing my body all over stopping espically my boobs. He started to lick my body everywhere.

I feel like I'm cheating on Fabian. The torture went on for about an hour.

Once it was over he threw my clothes at me. I got dressed quickly.

He grabbed my arm and took me to what looked like a cell. Guess what was in there? More chains.

"Way to switch it up Rufus" I murmered. I got chained once again. It feels more like a routine now.

"Never disobey" he told my then locked me in my cell.

I'm really feeling like a prisoner now.


	21. A plan

**Hey guys please COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Fabian pov<p>

"Have you lost your freaking mind!" Amber yelled at me. She is yelling at me because I want to try and save Nina. Amber isn't all for my plan.

"Yes Amber I can't let Nina be harmed by them I also have Eddie, Jerome and Alfie helping so I won't be alone" I said trying to convince her.

I didn't ask Mick because everyone is avoiding him. I found out he is helping Rufus and he is the reason Nina got kidnapped.

The same day Eddie apologized to me for acting like a total douche. I accepted and started my plan.

Amber found out because she was going through Alfie's phone and saw the text.

Now she is getting on my ass about my plan to get back my girlfriend and her best friend.

"This is crazy just get Rufus what he wants and you get Nina back the easy way" she tried to beg me.

"No Amber I'm getting Nina tonight I don't care what I have to do but I'm getting her back, even if I have to kill someone she is coming home with me" I said staring the blonde dead in the eye.

"Your insane" she said shaking her head.

"Maybe" I said licking my lips.

"I guess I can't stop you just tell Alfie I said hi and make sure he gets home safe" she said quickly hugging me then leaving.

Amber is kind of like my little sister. My phone rang it's Rufus.

"Speak of the devil" I murmured before I picked up.

"What do you want now?" I asked swiftly.

"Just wanted to let you know that your precious girlfriend was very uncooperative today" he said.

"What did you do to her" I asked fearing the worst.

"Oh just a punishment" he said. I could almost see the smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" I asked more angry. He stayed silent which pushed me over the edge.

"If I even see a scratch on her I will murder you!" I threatened.

"Hold in your anger boy I have the control here not you" he said.

I hung up and got ready to start my plan.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE! <strong>

**-And I'll be Lmho with the rest so ttylxox**


	22. Dangerous rescue

**Hey guys please COMMENT! Some violence in this chapter**

* * *

><p>Fabian pov<p>

I met the guys a few minutes from where Nina is being held captive. Eddie had all the stuff we needed.

Eddie handed us our stuff Jerome and I got knives, Alfie got a knife but then Eddie changed his mind and gave him pepper-spray instead. "And I get a gun because it's mine" Eddie said.

"Do not use these unless you have to" I warned.

"Lets go teach Rufus not to mess with Sibuna" Jerome said. My nerves must of shone because the guys looked at me.

"Relax Fabian I'm sure she is fine" Eddie said reassuringly.

"Well I don't think she'll be fine like she might have a broken arm or something" Alfie said. I gave him a look saying he should shut up now.

We walked around the warehouse and a saw a hole in the wall. We all looked in and saw Nina. She was handcuffed in a corner. She has bruises everywhere and looked beaten up.

She was crying her eyes out. To see her crying makes me feel awful. Rufus walked into Nina's prison.

She coward in the corner. He looked at her distastefully and paced in front of her.

"What you did today was very stupid of you" he said still pacing. She shook in the corner. My heart is breaking into a million pieces.

"I'm sorry" Nina said barely audible.

"You should be but that doesn't mean it will go unnoticed" he said yanking Nina harshly from her position. Nina basically collapsed when was set on her feet. He kicked her in the leg. She groaned.

"Please stop he already hurt me enough today" she pleaded. Who is he and what did he do to her? Maybe Rufus has people working for him.

"Who would do this" Eddie asked me. I shrugged not letting my eyes off of Nina.

"Shut up and stop complaining" Rufus said pushing her hardly into the stone wall. She laid unconscious on the floor.

I stormed away from the wall and went to pick the locks on the door. I pulled open the door to see Rufus holding Nina with a knife to her neck.

"Put the knife down" I said. Rufus snapped his fingers and two guys grabbed hold of me. I recognized one of them as Mick. I glared at my ex-best friend.

"Disarm him" Rufus said. They took away my knife. Mick held my hands behind my back.

This plan backfired. I saw Eddie, Jerome and Alfie sneak in and move around the edges of the warehouse.

"I win Fabian I always win" Rufus said.

"Not today" Eddie said knocking Rufus down but catching Nina in his arms. I elbowed the guards knocking them to the ground. I walked over and held Nina in my arms protectively.

She looks very pale and is still unconscious. I kissed her forehead and pulled her out of the way.

Eddie had Rufus on the ground, Jerome had Mick pushed against a wall and Alfie was pepper-spraying the other guy like crazy.

"You know Campbell I have always hated you" Jerome said to Mick then head-butted him.

After we had them all taken care of we tried to wake Nina up. After a little while she did and looked at me lazily.

"Nina" I said as I noticed something was very, very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>

**-And I'll be lmho with the rest so ttylxox**


	23. You'd be better off without me

**Hey people so I'm deciding to give you hints for the baby's name. First hint is the annicals are L.A.R. Please COMMENT! And thank you for all the nice comments!**

* * *

><p>Fabian pov<p>

I saw that from her thighs to past her bikini line she has very large dark purple bruises. I pulled up her shirt and saw them on her boobs.

Nina got raped. Jerome's fist clenched and his jaw tightened. Nina is his baby sister. I am just as pissed as he is.

"Fabian" Nina said then noticed my facial expression.

"Nina do you want to tell me something?" I asked to see if she would give me the answer the easy way. She looked down not meeting my eyes.

"Nina who raped you?" I asked slowly.

"It was Mick, Fabian he raped me, he raped me please don't be mad at me" she cried into my shoulder. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Nina it's over now, I'm not mad at you" I said soothingly.

"Your not?" she sniffled.

"Its not your fault" I said looking her straight in the eyes.

"Yes it is I should have listened to you when you said to do whatever he wanted but I didn't listen" she sobbed.

I checked the rest of her body. The only place on her body that looks untouched is her stomach and face.

Her stomach is glowing I think something is protecting it.

"Lets go home" I said carrying her to the car.

She is still shaking. I wrapped my jacket around her arms.

Nina fell asleep a little while after I started driving. She looks peaceful. It's probably the first time she actually slept in days.

I have a little suprise for Nina. She has been wanting to move out of the apartment before the baby comes. So I bought a house I was going to tell her but the incident happened.

I looked at Nina to see she is crying in her sleep. I shook her a little. She wiped her tears away and tried to smile.

"What were you dreaming about" I asked.

"Just a bad dream" she said. I decided not to question her about it. I pulled up to our new house Nina looked suprised. I laughed at her shock.**(Fabina house on profile)**

"Welcome to our new house" I said.

"This is huge Fabian I love it!" she said wrapping her arms around me.

"Come on lets go to bed" I said. We went upstairs she took a bath and got in bed. She winced when she accidently touched her thighs.

I got in bed with her and protectivly wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you for saving me" she said into my chest.

"I'm just glad your safe" I said kissing the top of her head.

"Why do you stay with me? All I bring you is trouble" she said.

"You are not trouble, you are my beautiful girlfriend who is having our baby less than two weeks from now and I love you" I said.

"You'd be better off without me" she said looking down.

"No I wouldn't you are the reason I wake up in the morning and if you don't believe me then have this" I said taking off my guitar pick necklace and putting on her.

"Fabian you love this necklace keep it" she said trying to take off my necklace.

"Stop, you keep it now I'm always with you" I said then planted a soft but sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you" she said pressing her forehead against mine.

"I love you more than anything in the world" I said then kissed her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Bye<strong>

**-and I'll be lmho with the rest so ttylxox**


	24. Many tears shed

**OMG I WROTE THIS IN LESS THAN 45 MINUTES AND I THINK THIS IS MY BEST CHAPTER! I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOUR OPINION! PLEASE COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I love Fabian. He is my best friend and my true love. He is perfect to me.

I'm snuggled up in his chest trying to sleep. His heart beat is like music.

I can feel his warm breath on my face. It's my first night back from my temporary hell.

I know that Fabian is watching me sleep. I slightly opened my eyes to see him looking fondly at me. I shut my eyes and tried to sleep again.

My dreams started awfully.

**Nina's dream **

_Rufus was hoovering over me. I was bleeding awfully and there was a little girl watching me in a Rufus's arms. _

_The little girl was crying and trying to get out of the Rufus's grip. There was another man who I reconized as Fabian trying to reach for me and the little girl but getting held back. _

_"__MOMMY, DADDY PLEASE HELP ME!" the little girl wailed . Fabian almost broke free from the people. _

_"__LET MY DAUGHTER GO RUFUS" Fabian yelled at Rufus. The little girl is my daughter. Rufus laughed at Fabian. _

_"She is a powerful little child and now I'll keep her for myself" Rufus said trying to stroke my daughters face. My daughter broke down even more when she looked at me again. _

_I can tell I'm dying. I have a huge gash in my chest. _

_I looked closely at my daughter. She has on a locket that has the eye of horus on it and a guitar pick bracelet that has the knot of isis on it. _

_"I command you to let me down NOW!" my daughter commanded Rufus. _

_He looked like he was trying to fight against her words. Her eyes flashed a dangerous pitch black. _

_Rufus listened and set her down. She came over to me and started crying. _

_"I can try to fix you mommy" she cried. She lifted her hands and they started glowing. _

_She started chanting and green hieroglyphics started swirling around the room. Fabian looked terrified like what she was doing was wrong. _

_"Baby stop you don't know what your doing you could die" Fabian pleaded her. She started to slow down her chanting and said some chilling words. _

_"I take my life to give for yours" she said she said turning pale. _

_"NO" Fabian yelled then came towards us. Her spell didn't help me I could still feel myself dying. _

_My self essence was being removed from my body. Fabian had our daughter in his lap. _

_She was a dangerous pale, cold sweating and her eyes started rolling to the back of her head. Fabian was crying trying to keep her alive. _

_"I love you" she said before she took her last breath. Fabian held her head and started crying hardly. _

_He lifted his head up and gave a deathly look to Rufus. Fabian had on his necklace it started glowing and it made a giant fire engulfing Rufus. _

_The fire went all around the room but there was a clear dome surronding Fabian, our daughter and I. _

_Fabians hand wiped over me and I felt myself coming back to life. I crawled over towards my family. Fabian closed our daughter eyes then kissed her forehead. _

_"That spell is unreversable I can't get her back she's gone forever" Fabian said looking at our daughter. _

**End of Nina's dream**

I cried into Fabians chest. I think we had the same dream. "I promise I will never let this happen to us" he promised. "You can't promise me anything you don't know" I said. He stayed silent and pulled me deeper into his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>

**-And I'll be lmho with the rest so ttylxox**


	25. Screwed Up Fairytale

**Hi thanks for the comments! Please continue 2 COMMENT! Thats about it. Just a heads up there will be a sequel to this story but we still have chapters to go. Does anyone have any song recommendations because I'm getting tired of whats on my ipad. Another thing DOES ANYONE KNOW WHERE FISH OIL COMES FROM? Because I'm almost 100% positive FISHES DON'T MAKE OIL! I think they dejuice the fish.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I'm still terrified from earlier tonight. I woke up in Fabian's arms as usual. I tried to turn so I wouldn't wake him but he is already awake.I looked into his hazel eyes which looked very green right now.

"Hi beautiful" he said brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hi" I said sleepily. I felt something wet surround my legs. Holy shit my water broke.

"F-F-Fabian m-my w-water b-broke" I stuttered. Fabians eyes bugged out. I winced as a contraction hit me. Fabian grabbed the bag that I already packed for the hospital.

He helped me into the car and drove probably breaking the speed limits. I called Amber.

"Nins this better be important Alfie and I are shopping" Amber said irratated.

"I'm sorry to bother you I just wanted to let you know MY WATER FUCKING BROKE! But you know thats way less important than shopping" I said putting in loads of sarcasm.

"Oh My God I'm gonna be an Auntie Amber I'll meet you there Nina! eep!" Amber squealed. I sighed and leaned back in the seat of the car. Another contraction hit I clucthed my stomach.

"Fabian she's early is that bad?" I asked.

"She's not that early I'm sure she is fine" he said reasurringly. We got to the hospital and got a room fast because of the chain of cuss words I screamed at the receptionist. The contactions were killing me.

"Fabian I want the epidural or some other drug that stops the pain" I said sweating. Fabian is sitting next to me holding my hand.

"Nina your only 6 cenimeters along you aren't ready for the epidural" he said squezzing my hand.

"That's like this far" I said pulling my hands apart.

"Actually it's this far" he said pulling my hands really close together.

"Damn metric system" I muttered. Fabian heard me and chuckled.

"Just have some patience" he said. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So what I'm two cenimeters away?" I asked.

"Yes love" he sighed.

"That's close enough go get the nurse to give me the epidural" I said trying to relax.

"Nina just wait" he said.

"Fabian if you do not get me the epidural I will kick you in the face" I said through gritted teeth. He sighed and got the nurse.

I hate my nurse. She is a little blonde girl who flirts with Fabian. She checked and now I am 9 cenimeters along.

She put the huge needle in my arm it is pure bliss. I 'ahhed' and relaxed in the bed. Where the hell is Amber? She would not miss this for her life. I called her.

"I'm right outside your room but the security guards won't let me in" Amber said irratated.

"What do you mean secuirty guards?" I asked confused.

"I'm guessing Fabian is up to it tell him to tell the doofs to let me in!" I heard her heels click against the floor.

"Fabian let Amber in the room" I said to Fabian hanging up with Amber. Fabian got up and let Amber in.

"How's the mommy doing?" Amber asked in her pure barbie doll outfit**(Outfit on profile).**

"Nina your so huge" she said pointing to my stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"You just make me feel all speical" I said sarcastically.

"Ohh someone is sassy" she said plopping down into a seat. A stong contraction hit.

"Oh SHIT, oh SHIT, oh SHIT this if fucking killing me" I yelled. I rested my head back knowing this was going to be a long time. My doctor came in to check on my progress.

"Some bad news we can't start pushing until 10:30 a.m" he said. He has to be kidding me it's only 7 in the morning.

I sighed and tried to go to sleep. More dreams haunted my soul.

**Nina's dream**

_I saw my daughter but she is alive and a teenager. Her light brown hair was curly and her blue-green eyes shimmered. She looks gorgeous. _

_Her apperance didn't really match her setting which was a dirty prison cell. She had her head against the wall while she played with her bracelet. _

_"I have to get out of here" she muttered. She heard her prison cell door open so she hid her bracelet and necklace. Rufus stepped in her cell looking pleased with himself. _

_"Finally I caputured you now I can finish my plan" he said pacing in front of her. _

_"I'm not doing anything for you" she snapped back brushing dirt off her pants. _

_"Oh yes you are and your not escaping this time" he said. _

_"Either my parents will find me again or I'll find my own way out" she said confidently. Rufus laughed at her confidence. _

_"Oh you are so unaware of what's happening it's laughable" he laughed. _

_"What's happening?" she asked. _

_"Your parents can't help you know" he said. _

_"What did you do to them!" she panicked. Rufus dragged in a little bit older version of me. My daughter hugged me and started crying like crazy. _

_"I'll help you ok just stop" she said to Rufus. He smirked and brought in a black crown. _

_She gently took it and placed it on her head. She was wiping away her tears and putting on her necklace and bracelet. _

_She started chanting and the room got freezing and had black things swirling around the room. _

_She was getting more powerful and changing into something with a strong magical essence. _

_Her apperance changed a little. She had on dark kohl, eyeshadow, black nailpolish and her hair had black streaks. She has on a long black dress with pretty heels and amazing jewelry (Outfit on profile p.s lets pretend the crown is black)._

_ She stopped chanting and was still crying a little. _

_"I'm now an essence of death are you happy now" she said walking towards Rufus. _

_He opened up and egyptian memory box and told her to stare in it. _

_She did and became glassy eyed._

**End of dream**

"Great our daughter's life is going to be some kind of screwed up fairytale!" I huffed throwing my head back while looking at Fabian.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>

**-And I'll Be LMHO With The Rest So TTYLXOX**


	26. Baby

**Hi guys thanks for the comments! Please continue**

Nina pov

I feel awful for Fabian really I do but he can't possibly feel any worse than me. I'm in the middle of labor. The doctor keeps telling me to push and it's getting on my fucking nerves. I'm actually listening to him and pushing.

After what felt like hours but in reality was only about twenty minutes a babys cry broke the surface. They cut my babies umbilical cord and got her cleaned off. I sighed hardly and leaned back on the pillows.

They gave her to Fabian. He looked entranced by the baby in his arms. He held her as close to him as he could without hurting her.

"Nina she's beautiful" he said still looking at his little princess. I smiled and reached for her. He looked hesitant but gave her to me.

She has light brown hair and blue-green eyes that looked like the ocean. She slept peacefully in her pink blanket. All our friends entered the room.

Amber looked like her head was about to explode.

"Whats her name" Amber squeaked.

"Amber if you scream I swear I will kick you out" Fabian warned. Amber nodded.

"This is Lia Amber Rutter" I introduced to the group. Amber looked like she was going to faint.

"Excuse me" Amber said exiting the room. We heard a loud pitch scream from the hallway. I smiled a little. Amber entered the room again with a huge smile on her face.

"Who are her god-parents?" Patricia asked.

"Amber" I said.

"Yay Alfie and I are god-parents" she jumped up and down. I made a face.

"Not exactly" I said. "What?" she asked.

"Well Lia's god-father is Jerome" I said handing Lia to a pleading Fabian.

"I have to be god-parents with him?" she asked unpleased.

"Yep" I said. She looked dissapointed.

"I'm not happy about it either" Jerome grunted.

"Were not going anywhere anytime soon" Fabian said still not taking his eyes of Lia.

"She is already Daddy's Little Girl" Amber said.

"Watch out Nina your daughters going to be spoiled" Patricia said.

"So what I'll love my child is that such a crime" Fabian said.

"You might commit a crime if someones hurts her" Jerome said. Fabian rolled his eyes and started talking to Lia.

"Hi princess I'm you daddy and this is your family, I will always protect you and if a boy gets within 10 feet of you he will be very sorry" Fabian cooed to Lia. I shook my head.

"Fabian she will have to date eventually" I said.

"Fine but if he breaks her heart he will have to hear from me" Fabian said. I sighed that was probably as much as he was going to give in.

Everyone said their goodbyes. I asked the nurse what time she was born.

"Oh at November 11th at 11am on the 11th minute on the 11th second" the nurse said. I looked kind of shocked. Oh my god Lia is something like a chosen one.

I asked Fabian to look up what it ment to be born 11/11/11/11/11.

He looked it up and showed me what it said two things came up** 1 قوية ومقدس** and ισχυρό και ένα ιερό. They were two different languages. One was egyptian and the other was Greek. Fabian translated the words.

"Powerful and Sacred one" he said.

"What does that mean?" I asked he looked it up.

"It says the powerful and sacred one is from the bloodline of two powerful royal families, this certain person has the most power in the world they will be sought out by many destructive people who want to have control this person will probably be caputured and tourtured by their enemies" Fabian said running his fingers through his hair.

"Are you greek?" I asked Fabian.

"On my dad's side yeah" he said.

"And I'm egyptian" I grimanced.

"Just bloodly fantastic" Fabian said putting his head down. I looked at Lia who was in her cradle. Fabian immedently craddled her in his arms protectively.

Lia didn't wake up she just slept peacefully not knowing how much she was scaring her parents.

I kissed her forehead as her eyes did a little flutter.

She is perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	27. PreWedding DRAMA!

**Hi you guys I want to let you know there are a few more chapters then a sequel. You guys are so nice with your comments please continue to COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

"NINA MARIE MARTIN SOON TO BE RUTTER WHO SHOULD HAVE BEEN A RUTTER EARLIER BUT FABIAN WAS TOO MUCH OF A WEENIE TO PROPOSE TO YOU WAKE UP!" Amber yelled interrupting my peaceful sleep. I rolled over in my comfy hotel bed.

"Amber I'm only 21! How much younger would you like for me to be?" I asked. She just shrugged

Amber had decided Fabian and I were to get married in Hawaii on the beach. The plane ride was not fun and mostly drowned out by Lia's crying.

I sat up and stretched getting blasted by the suns rays. It felt weird not sleeping with Fabian but Amber said it's bad luck to see the bride 24 hours before the wedding.

"Wheres Lia?" I asked Amber.

"With Fabian I can't have her distracting you with her cuteness" Amber said dragging me to the vanity in the bathroom. She curled my hair then brushed it out a little.

She did my make-up and gave me my first dress. It was a princess style dress I smiled looking at myself in the mirror.

Amber was already in her bridesmaids dress and had her hair ready. She had to force Patricia into getting her dress on.

"Why did you have to pick such girly dresses?" Patricia complained.

"Just cause we don't have dresses from the same brand as you the infamous hell bunny and crazy lady gaga hair doesn't make it a bad thing" Amber said doing Patricia's make-up.

Ambers ring finger shimmered she had on her engagement ring she had just gotten from Alfie. Amber and Alfie were also adopting because Amber so couldn't give up her body shape.

Oh babies it's only been five months since I had Lia. She is adorable and has everyone caught in her spell.

I wonder how she's doing with Fabian.

Fabian pov

Lia is crying loudly. I lifted her in my arms and looked into her huge eyes.

"Whats wrong baby girl?" I asked her. She buried her head deep into my chest. I tried to coax her out but she wouldn't move.

This has been happening a lot lately she seems to be scared. I could hear Lia softly whimpering into my chest.

"It's ok I'm here" I repeated softly to her. She came out slowly put her head on my shoulder then grabbed the fabric of my shirt tightly.

I rocked her until she fell asleep then softly put her in bed.

The guys were watching me the whole time. They were about to tease me but I cut them off.

"Not a word" I warned. They just smirked.

I can't believe in a couple hours Nina Martin will be Nina Rutter. After I finished getting ready I asked Eddie to go get Lia.

"Fabian name a person you hate?" Eddie called out randomly.

"Joy" I said wondering what this was about.

"Well you might want to get in here" he said. I ran to where I put Lia down.

Joy Mercer was holding my daughter. To say the least I am mortified.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	28. Love has challenges

**Hey hey if there is a delay in this story I'm sorry but sometimes its hard for me to write. Do you guys think I should do a fairytale story? I've been wanting to write one of those! COMMENT!**

* * *

><p>Fabian pov<p>

I moved slowly towards Joy with fury in my eyes. Joy held onto Lia smirking at me.

"Hi Fabes" she smirked.

"Give me Lia" I said angrily.

"No I don't think I will" she said simply.

"Give me Lia" I repeated narrowing my eyes at her.

"Oh Fabes we could have had all this" Joy said. Lia was squirming with tears welling up in her eyes.

"Joy if you do not give me my baby now I will hurt you" I said through gritted teeth.

"Fabian I would have made such a better Mrs. Rutter don't you think then if we got married we could have had daughter named Alexx but with two x's not one" she said. Lia started crying obviously scared by Joy. Joy got a distasteful look on her face.

"This child is bothering me you can have her Fabian on one condition" Joy said deviously.

"What Joy?" I said annoyed.

"Do whatever I say too" she said.

"No now give me Lia or I swear to god I will kill you" I threatened.

"Wrong anwser Fabian" Joy said shaking her head then heading to the bathroom. I chased after her she locked the door and smiled at me through the glass door still holding Lia.

I have no idea what shes doing. Joy ran water in the bathtub turned on the hairdryer then dropped it in the bath. I realized what she is doing she is trying to electrocute Lia. She held Lia over the water threatining to drop her in.

"STOP! I'll do it just STOP!" I sobbed. She opened the door still holding Lia. I reached for Lia but Joy pulled back.

"Not so fast Fabes! I don't trust you so you will get your precious daughter and girlfriend when I get what I want" she said.

"Where are you going to take them!" I asked.

"They'll be with a friend your old friend, You know Fabes ever since Nina came you have seemed to forget about people who were always there for you but we will not take it lightly and were here to make your life a living hell!" She yelled at me.

Joy went out of my room going all the way outside of the hotel I followed her the whole way.

"I didn't forget anyone people started acting different" I snapped at her. She rolled her eyes and went up to a black car. She tied up Lia and put her in the car.

Lia looked at me with pleading eyes and a quivering lip. Someone I did not expect to see came up holding Nina with a knife to her back.

"Fabian" Nina said then tried to come but got held back by Mick. I came towards Nina and asked Mick if I could talk to her.

I pulled her to the side and wrapped my arms around her.

"Listen Nina they have Lia and they want me to do something for them I don't know what yet though" I said quickly to Nina. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"They want me too I'm guessing" she said.

"Yes Nina just promise me to say safe please just promise me" I pleaded to her.

"Ok and I'll keep Lia safe too" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I love you" I said kissing her.

"I love you too" she said against my lips. Nina was suddenly ripped away from me and thrown in a car.

They went away and I fell to my knees. This can't be happening.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	29. Double the torture

**HI PLEASE COMMENT :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

My life described in one word is drama. I'm riding in a car against my will holding onto Lia tighty in my arms.

Lia is shivering in my arms. She has red eyes and is shaking. I wrapped my jacket around her holding her closely.

Joy looked back at me and smirked. I looked at her with hatred in my eyes. Joy is pure evil and crazy. She looked at me with fake sympathy.

"Bitch" I murmered.

"No talking!" Joy hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

How did I get put in this situation? I've always been nice and helped people out but bad things always happen.

Maybe if I acted like a total asshole good things would happen to me. I looked out of the window and saw a lot of trees passing by.

Lia started sobbing quietly into my chest. I rubbed her back in a soothing way.

"Don't worry, mommys here" I whispered quietly to her. She continued to cry.

Fabian was always better at calming her down. Lia coughed loudly. She has never coughed like that before.

I felt her forehead to see it's burning up. No, no, no, no this can't happen. Lia can't get sick now.

The car abruptly stopped at a dark warehouse. Mick opened the door gave Lia to Joy and threw me over his shoulder. I figured there is no point in fighting I'm stuck like this.

The warehouse door creaked opened and I was sat in a chair with my legs tied to the chair. Joy gave me Lia back and paced in front of me as if deciding if I was worth keeping alive.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Not important to you" she said simply.

"It is my buisness, if it wasn't my buisness then why am I here?" I asked. I know it was bad to push her limits considering she controls my life at this point. She just irratates me, it's like she thinks that she is just untouchable. Joy's eyes changed to a darker colour.

"Listen up, you will not act like this or your torture will double for you and your daughter" Joy said getting in my face. I growled quietly.

"Speaking of torture it's time for your daughters right now" Joy said all perky. She pried Lia from my grasp and sat her on a table.

Lia tried to squirm away from her. Joy took out a blade and cut Lia's stomach. I flipped out.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH HER YOU COLD HEARTED BITCH? IF SHE HAS ANY PERMANENT DAMAGE I WILL KILL YOU AND FEEL NO GUILT" I screamed at her.

"Ohh Nina you just made it worse" Joy said cutting Lia's stomach again. Lia screamed bloody murder.

I feel like my soul is being ripped away with each of her screams. After the torture was over I got Lia back. I ripped apart some of my shirt and wrapped it around her stomach. Lia shook in my arms.

"I'm so sorry baby I'm so sorry" I sobbed to Lia. She fell asleep after a few minutes. I sat her on the ground covered with the blanket I found.

Joy yanked me from my chair and threw me in Mick's arms. Mick's hands moved down my body and grabbed my ass.

"Ready for your torture" Mick whispered in my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	30. Not again!

Nina pov

I started breathing heavily when Mick grabbed my ass and asked me if I was ready for my torture. He pulled me into a room with a matress.

Not again I'm still not fully ok from the last time. He reached up my shorts and pulled at my thong. I huffed and let him take control.

He declothed me fully and got out a knife. He cut my stomach making some type of a pattern. I yelped as the blade pierced my skin.

He licked up my blood then kissed me. The blood got in my mouth giving it a metallic taste. He grabbed my ass again and pulled me close to him. I fought against him a little.

He cut my breast then sucked on my nipples. This all continued for about 45 more minutes. He threw me back in the room with Lia.

I crawled towards her and pulled her into a corner of our prison. The cloth I put on her stomach was covered in blood. I took it off and studided the pattern on her stomach.

It matched the one on mine. It's the egyptian symbol for life. I gathered some more cloth and wrapped it around her stomach.

Lia is a dangerous pale colour. I felt her forehead to find it still burning. She slightly coughed in her sleep. I sighed at leaned my head back on the wall.

I hate this so much. What could Joy possibly want to take from me now? I snooped around the warehouse and found nothing.

I looked at the wall and saw something engraved in it. I took off my locket which I still wear. I put the locket up to the wall and a small crawl space opened like the one in the kitchen of the Anubis house.

"Not again" I murmured. I peeked my head in to see it pitch black. I crawled in it a little bit to see if there was a way out.

I felt something coil up my arm. I looked and saw snake had made it's way up my arm. It stuck it's forked tongue out at me. It didn't look like it was trying to hurt me.

The snake hardened on my arm as if turning to stone. I crawled back to the warehouse to only see the door out locked.

I pushed against the door but it wouldn't move. I reached for my locket but it wasn't around my neck. I looked around found it and pushed it against the door.

I came out and saw Lia in a pool of blood. It was from her stomach cuts. I rechanged the cloth on her stomach and sighed. I brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead softly.

"I love you baby" I whispered in her ear.

My life is not going well right now. I want to be in Fabians arms while holding Lia.

I just want everyone to be happy and healthy. Do I get happy and healthy? No I get sad and on the edge of death.

Life can suck.


	31. Mushy love

**Hi peoples I'm tired so um yeah comment**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I think I'm going mental. I have been stuck in here for 3 weeks. I'm limp like a rag doll.

Lia has been getting a little better. She has less of a fever now. That's only because I begged Joy to get Lia some medicane and get her food.

Joy agreed but decided to not let me near Lia as much. I'm having breakdown's not knowing how Lia is doing all the time.

Joy rants daily about how everything is my fault. She says I stole Fabian from her and I deserve all of this for replacing her.

I'm getting sickly thin. When I eat I can barely hold it down. I think I'm starting to be able to see my ribs.

I started crying pulling my knees to my chest. I'm crying so hard I'm light-headed. The tears soaked through my shorts. The salty tears poured down my face. I pulled my hair out of my face. My face feel's hot and is probably red.

I layed my head down on the dirty ground which I covered in a blanket and stared at the ceiling. The ceiling is nothing speical just gray and dusty. There is a cold breeze that covers my body.

I pulled my other blanket up to my chest and sighed. I have a killer migrane that is light sensitive. For once being in the darkness is a good thing. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

**Nina's dream **

_I saw a girl the girl was about 15. A silver fog filled the forest. The girl was pretty and the light bounced perfectly off her face. _

_Something came up behind the girl and grabbed her by the waist. She spun around and hit the person playfully on the arm. He lifted her up and spun her around. _

_"Put me down" the girl laughed. He set her down gently but pulled her very close to him. The boy looked about 18. _

_She rested her arms around the boys neck. He held onto her waist tightly. The girls expression was a little worried. The boy noticed and looked at her questionly. _

_"You think were going to get caught again don't you?" he asked. _

_"Yea I'm still grounded from when my dad caught us last time" she grimanced. "_

_We weren't even having sex" he said. _

_"It looked like it we were on my bed you had your shirt off and you were on top of me kissing me like crazy" she said. The boy shrugged. _

_"I'm forbidden to see you know" she sighed. _

_"We could have a Romeo and Juilet thing" he suggested. _

_"Ok I guess" she said looking down. He lifted her head up and kissed her. She kissed back and ran her fingers through his hair. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He held onto her continuing the kiss. They stopped the kiss and just stared at each other. _

_He started kissing her along the neck stopping at some points to suck her neck. She moaned as he stopped at a certain point. _

_"I didn't know you have a weakness" he whispered in her ear. She shivered a little. _

_"I love you my chosen one" he whispered. _

_"I love you my osirian" she whispered back. He tried to lean in for another kiss but she stopped him. _

_"I have to get home before someone notices" she said sadly. _

_"Let me walk with you" he said. _

_"No my dad might see you" she sighed. "_

_I'm not going to let you go by yourself" he said. _

_"I will be fine" she promised. _

_"What if you get hurt" he said worridly. _

_"I don't get hurt" she lied. _

_"Really that one time I wasn't with you and you were alone you almost died" he said seriously. _

_"Please let me go" she said giving pouting her lip out and giving puppy dog eyes. _

_"Ok call me if you need me" he compromised. _

_"Bye babe" she said. "_

_Bye Lia" he replied. She started walking home but kept turning around to see if someone was following her. She was about to turn around again but there was a gun held to her head. She stood paralyzed. _

_The person was starting to force her to go a certain way when someone hit the guy on the head. Lia turned around and saw her boyfriend. She jumped into his arms and kissed him. _

_"Thanks but you promised not to follow me" she said. _

_"I was worried" he said. _

_"I forgive you" she said. _

_"Bye love" he said. "_

_Bye" she replied. _

_**End dream**_

I jumped up when I heard a loud bang. A figue entered my room it was...

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	32. Not set in stone

**I'm almost at 100 reviews that makes me so happy. LOVES U GUYS (but not like is a stalker way). I was watching a video on youtube had Ariana Grande in it and this person named cats93ful and she TOTALLY bashed Ari in the comments. She called her a hoar because she wore a dress. She was in set and in costume. Cats93ful also said she was extremely rude just because Ari couldn't take a picture or give her an autograph. That just makes me so mad how people assume things. Anyways don't 4get 2 comment. Does anyone read my other stories and is anyone entering my contest which I'm extending to April 5th.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

Fabian!I've never been so happy to see him. I wanted to jump into his arms but a few things held me back.

One in I'm really sick another is I'm tied up. Fabian came over and cut my ropes. He held me in his arms not letting go.

I cried on his shoulder. His eyes looked watery but with happiness. I tried to stand but he just carried me.

He carried me to where Lia was held and I cradled her in my arms. She is still pale put she doesn't look pure white anymore. I kissed her forehead softly and let her sleep.

There was another noise and Joy came from the shadows. Fabian pushed Lia and I behind him. Joy looked mad as hell.

"Fabian what do you think you are doing?" Joy asked.

"I'm getting my girls back, I can't stand them to be hurt" Fabian said sheltering Lia and I.

"Give me my prisoner's" Joy demanded trying to get closer to Lia and I. Fabian blocked us from Joy.

"Joy enough is enough you have no control over me" Fabian said.

"I do have control, I still have them here they are not free yet" Joy smirked. I pushed Joy into some crates then ran out of there as fast as I could with Fabian.

We got in the car and I collasped into Fabian's arms. He held me close to him. I think he is crying tears of Joy.

"Love you so much" I said in his chest.

"Love you more than you can imagine" he said. I sat Lia in her car-seat she was still in her deep sleep.

Once we got home I got cleaned off and sat in bed. Fabian had one arm around me and the other sheltering Lia.

Lia was in her pajama's and still hadn't woken up. I shook her a little and dazily looked up. She saw Fabian's face and looked a little confused.

She got a happy look and snuggled deeper into Fabian's chest. Fabian laughed a little rubbing her back. Fabian kissed my hair looking at me with warm eyes.

"I probably owe you like a million times" I said.

"I can get it back in kisses" he suggested.

"Let's start now" I said crashing my lips onto his. We kissed a few times then just looked at each other. Our foreheads pressed together.

We heard a soft sneeze and looked down. Lia is in a curled up ball with one hand grasping my shirt and the other grasping Fabian's as if we were going to dissapear.

I kissed her head softly. She twisted her body to look at me. I just looked at her kindly. I can't believe she is mine. She is so adorable and happy.

I started to bounce her in my arms. She gurgled and stuck her hand in her mouth. I touched her nose softly.

She giggled grabbed my hand then touched it to my nose. I looked up and saw Fabian smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Your such a great mom" he said.

"I don't know about that" I said.

"Why do you doubt yourself so much?" he asked.

"Because I usually mess things up" I said playing with Lia.

"No you don't" he said. I was holding Lia's hands clapping them together. She giggled and put her hands back in her mouth.

Things are going better.

But nothing is set in stone.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	33. I'M NOT JEALOUS

**Hi guys I have been listening to Christine Grimmies: ABOVE ALL THAT IS RANDOM with her friend Sarah. It's hilarious I luv the 4th and 5th one. My favorite quotes are "I like making mac and cheese while flying over seas", "Cookie make my tounge go numb ba cookie make my tounge go num ba num ba num ba num ba num ba num ba all day long", my favorite is "There's a purple mushroom in my backyard and it's screaming 'Tacos' 'tacos'. Yes I like weird stuff. Anywho don't 4get 2 comment and if you watch those videos give me your opinion on them. The youtube name is zeldaxlove64.**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

Fabian is babying me again. He says I need bed rest to recover. He won't let Lia or I out of his sight. He takes overprotective to a new level.

I'm laying on Fabians lap with one of his arms around me protectively. His other arm is cradling our little angel.

Lia has been liking the attention she has been getting from her daddy. She just likes to be near him. Fabian adores her so much. Fabian said he will do anything just to see us happy.

I looked up at Fabian and his jawline looked tight. He is on edge and like he would kill someone that got near his girls. He already hated it when guys got close to me I don't even want to know what he would do now.

Fabian is a little mad at me. He is mad because I refuse to go to a doctor. He says I'm being stubborn. I say he is overreacting. Fabian took Lia to a doctor but I refused to go with them. When he did take Lia to the doctor he basically locked me in our bedroom. Lia is ok she only has a slight fever and her scars are almost fully gone.

I sighed as Fabian played with my hair. He kissed my hair softly. I jumped as Lia's cries filled the room. Fabian looked her worriedly. Fabian gave her a bottle. She shushed as she sucked on her hot pink bottle compliments of Amber. Fabian patted her back softly to burp her.

She smiled and put her finger in Fabian's mouth. Lia is obsessed with touching things. She is very curious. Fabian says she is already turning out like me. Something has been bugging me since Fabian rescued us.

"Fabes?" I asked.

"Yea" he said.

"What did Joy want?" I asked as he stroked my hair.

"You know how you have you amulet that protects you?" he asked. I nodded.

"Well these are the same way except they are more powerful and Lia's" he said carefully.

"Oh so they keep her safe?" I asked.

"Yep from anything potentially harmful but if she doesn't have them she is all on her own" he said.

"Where are they?" I asked. He pulled a bracelet and necklace from the matress. I have seen these before.

"The dreams" I murmured.

"What?" Fabian asked.

"Nothing" I said quietly. He rose his eyebrows at me. He was about to say something but changed his mind. He continued to play with Lia. He kissed her forehead.

"Daddy" Lia said. I jumped that's her first word. No fair. How come she said daddy first? I'm the one who gave birth to her. I'm the one who was with her when she got kidnapped. It's just not fair.

Fabian smiled at her. He looked at me with a smug look on his face.

"Jealous?" he smirked.

"No and get that cocky smirk off your face" I said clearly jealous. He just smirked at me more. I hit him.

"Not so smug now?" I asked.

"Jealous" he sang.

"No I'm not" I snapped.

"It's ok that your jealous, I would be jealous too if I were you" he said cockily.

"Not jealous" I murmured.

"Ok" he said teasingly. I hit him with a pillow.

"DADDY!" Lia yelled. He looked at her as he saw her in pain. A black cloud swirled in the room.

On the wall written in blood was _give me the girl or much pain will come to her. _I looked at Lia who was in Fabian's arms looking pale.

I shook a little then screamed at the ceiling. I was about to yell "Take me instead" but Fabian put his hand over my mouth. Fabian took out the protective symbols and placed them on Lia. She instantly got her colour back. I sighed with relief and Fabian released his hand.

"Ok that scared me" I said going into Fabians arms.

"Yea me too" he grimanced. Lia got her energy back and pulled on my hair. I blew in her face a little.

Her hands automatically went to her face hitting herself. She scrunched up her cute little nose.

I felt a blow on my ear and saw Fabian smiling. I blew in his face. Lia mimicked us and blew in both of our faces. Suprisingly there was no spit.

Fabian and I kissed her on both of her cheeks simultaneously. She kissed us back.

This is the family I have always wanted.

I guess good things do happen to me.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	34. Mommy is that

**Hi people people. I love you guys reaction they make me laugh so hard. I have a question. What is you guys favorite chapter so far and why do you love it? Thats it don't 4get to Comment!**

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I'm making dinner in the kitchen and Lia is sitting in her highchair. She banged her hands on the highchair. I can tell she is ready to eat.

She started kicking furiously. Lia has no patience. I grabbed a jar of the sweet potato baby food and sat down next to her.

She stuck her tongue out at me and tried to grab the food. I laughed at her frustration. I got the spoon close to her mouth and she almost leaned out of her chair trying to get to it. I decided I should play a little game.

"Lia say mommy" I said keeping the spoon away from her. She desperately grabbed for the food.

"Say mommy" I said. She kept grabbing for it.

"Say mommy" I said.

"Daddy" she said.

"No mommy" I said.

"DADDY" she yelled kicking her legs and banging her hands on the table. Fabian came into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" he asked picking up Lia. She gave him her puppy dog eyes. I stabbed the sweet potatoes with the spoon.

"She won't say mommy, she hates me" I said frustrated.

"No she doesn't" he said giving Lia food. She opened her mouth graciously.

"Right Lia?" he asked. She nodded her head as if understanding. Lia moved her head towards me and kissed my cheek getting sweet potato on me in the process.

Fabian smiled at me. I wiped the potato of my face. Lia adjusted her self in Fabian's lap. I got another idea, reverse physocology.

"Lia say daddy" I said getting her attention. Fabian gave me a questioning look. Lia even looked a little confused.

"Daddy" she said grabbing for her food again. I sighed this is hopeless.

"You are still jealous" Fabian said.

"No" I said annoyed.

"Ok sure" he said sarcasticly.

"I'm not" I said.

"What does jealous mean to you?" he asked. I was about to anwser when Lia spoke up.

"Mommy" Lia said looking up and Fabian.

"That's right Lia mommy is jealous" Fabian said smugly. Fabian started laughing.

"Traitor" I murmured. I got up but Fabian grabbed my wrist.

"Just kidding" he said holding me tightly.

"I know that" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Nibs" he said calling me my nickname he came up with.

"Fine I guess I forgive you" I said.

"Lia is sorry too" he said. Lia nodded slightly drinking her bottle.

The doorbell rang. I went and anwsered it. It was Amber and Alfie, with two babies?

"Nina look we adopted today" she said holding them up. Amber picked up the girl who actually looked like her.

"This is Annika Nina Lewis" she said proudly. She picked up a boy who looked like Alfie.

"And this is Blake Jerome Lewis" she said.

"They are so cute how old are they?" I asked picking up Annika.

"They are eight months" Amber said.

"Two months older than Lia" I said. Annika had platinum blonde hair in two little pigtails and sparkling blue eyes. Amber had put her in a pink dress. Blake had light brown and dark brown eyes. He had a look on his face like Alfie does when he is about to do something stupid.

We sat the twins and Lia in the little playpen. Amber sat next to me on the couch. She was pratically jumping up and down.

"Nina I'm a mommy" she giggled. Lia heard that and piped up.

"Mommy" Lia yelled. I smiled a little.

"Annika is a mini me already she picked out her dress, we can have mommy and daughter days" she said.

"I want more babies" I said wistfully. My stomach churned and a voice in my head spoke up.

_"I wouldn't try chosen one" a cold voice crackled. I reconized the voice it's Rufus. _

_"What do you mean?" I asked. _

_"When you were with me I infused something in your blood that was supposed to kill your baby, but it didn't set in long enough to kill your current baby now it will kill your future ones" he said coldly. "_

_YOU MONSTER!" I screamed in my head. _

_"I'm not a monster I'm your worst nightmare" he crackled then his voice dissapeared. _I was jolted back to reality with Fabian shaking me.

"You ok?" he asked worridly. I nodded running my fingers through my hair.

I looked in the playpen to see Annika playing with Lia and Blake trying to do one of the baby puzzles but trying to put the pieces in the wrong place. Blake threw a piece at his sisters head.

Annika turned around and hit him on the head. Blake pushed her. Lia just sat there looking confused. Annika hit him in the face.

Lia tried to break it up but ended up getting hit by Annika and Blake. Lia started wailing. Fabian picked her up and started rocking her.

"Daddy's girl" Amber whispered in my ear.

"Tell me about it she is very spoiled by her daddy" I whispered back to her. She smiled at me and nodded.

Alfie ended up picking up Annika. Annika was sobbing and looking pleadingly at Alfie. Alfie's face got softer and started to comfort her.

"Another daddy's girl" I whispered in Amber's ear.

"It's rewarding I was one" Amber said.

We just watched the two little princess get their daddy's to cater to their every whim.

I already know Lia and Annika will be good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>BYE!<strong>


	35. A Fairytale? Not likely

**LAST CHAPTER! BOO SAD BUT THERE IS A SEQUAL! WOOP WOOP I'M POSTING IT LIKE RIGHT NOW! ANYWAYS COMMENT PLEASE IT'S YOUR LAST CHANCE TIL THE NEXT STORY! GIVE YOUR OPINION AND LOOK FOR MY NEW STORY! **

* * *

><p>Nina pov<p>

I'm finally getting married and I hope all goes well. All the bridesmaids are ready and so am I. Annika was toddling around with Lia crawling after her.

Amber was trying to force Blake into his suit but failing. Sundae was just sitting watching Blue's clues on tv. Amber was struggling because Blake kept sqirming around. Amber got a box of animal crackers and Blake's eyes went huge. Amber got Blake's clothes on then gave him the box of animal crackers. Blake ate the animal crackers.

There was a loud cry coming from the couch. Sundae and Annika were on the couch but Lia looks like she fell. I picked her up and calmed her down. Annika was staring meanly at Sundae.

"She push Le" Annika said pointing to Sundae. Sundae shook her head.

"You did" Annika said.

"Nuh uh" Sundae said.

"Ya huh" Annika said. I bent down to their height and looked Sundae straight in the eyes.

"Sun did push Lia?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Why?" I asked.

"She American" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Mommy and Daddy don't really like American's" she said looking at Patricia. Patricia tried not to laugh but failed.

"Well I'm American" I said.

"But Mommy and Daddy like you" she said.

"Lia isn't American she just talks like me" I said. "Oh" she realized.

"You want to say something to Lia?" I asked.

"I sorry Lia" she said.

"It's ok" Lia said coming out from my shoulder. Sundae hugged Lia. Aww's fillied the room.

"Enough baby cuteness time for the wedding!" Amber squealed. Patricia wiped her tears away from her massive laughing.

**(SKIPPING 2 WHERE FABINA IS IN THE ALTER GETTING MARRIED) **

I looked into Fabians sparkling hazel eyes. He was holding my hands smiling widely at me.

Amber was fanning her face so she wouldn't cry even though she had on waterproof mascara.

"If anyone objects these two getting married speak now or forever hold your peace" the preacher said.

"I OBJECT!" A loud scream said from a voice I know too well. Joy of course. She stormed down to Fabian and I. She looked at me straight in the eye with her thickly coated marcara eyes. She looked very slutty.

"Bitch you stole Fabian from me! You stole EVERYTHING from me!" she exclaimed. I just stood there letting her insult me. A few tears fell down my face hidden by my veil.

"Say something BITCH!" she screamed at me. I lifted my veil to reveal my eyes with probably looked depressed.

"I'm sorry I make you feel like that, I never ment to steal anything from you" I said sadly. She slapped me leaving a red mark. Everyone in the room was speechless. She had a smug look on her face.

A few more tears fell down my face. Fabian wrapped his arms tightly around me. He inspected the bright red mark on my cheek. He kissed my head softly.

"You ok Nibs?" he asked. I nodded. He turned his head towards Joy. His eyes were full with pure hatred. Even more hatred than when Rufus tried to take me at our first prom or when Senkarah tried to steal my soul. Fabian was just pure angry.

"GET OUT!" he snapped at her. Everyone seemed shocked out his outburst. Joy looked hurt.

"I hate you, you have tried to ruin Nina's life and I'm sick of it! I'm espicially sick of you acting like the victim, YOU are the one to blame! If you want to get mad at anybody make it yourself you coldhearted bitch!" he yelled. Joy just stood there and had a delayed reaction.

What happened next was a blur. It was a mix of panicked screams, angry shouts, gun shots, police sirens, and blood. When I regained conscious I saw Joy stamding there with a gun.

She lowered the gun and just watched me. Fabian is cradeling my head and crying. Police marched in and grabbed Joy's arms. She fought against them trying to escape. "

Joy Mercer you are under arrest for the kidnapping and attempted murder of Nina and Lia Rutter and evading arrest" the guy said pulling her hands behind her back. She cuffed and got dragged out.

"I hate you Nina! I will get my revenge if it's the last thing I do!" she screamed while wildly kicking. Fabian lifted my head up a little.

"Please be ok for Lia, Amber, me be ok for us" he begged. I moved my head towards his and kissed him.

"I'll be fine" I said. He smiled widely and kissed me more passionatly than before. I sat up a little feeling the gash on my stomach. I wasn't very large it just hurt.

The paramedics put bandages over my stomach cleaning up the blood. Fabian sat next to me with his arm around my shoulder. My head is laying on his shoulder. Amber came over on the other side of me.

"You still want to party" she asked. I smiled and nodded. The whole night was fun. Eddie and Jerome were stoned hard. Patricia walked over to me holding Sundae.

"I have to drive both those morons home" she sighed.

"They are morons" I agreed.

"Yea but their my morons" she smiled. She walked away trying to get them off the table. Fabian spun me around and started dancing with me.

"Life is going good for us Mrs. Rutter" Fabian said.

"Sure is Mr. Rutter" I said.

"Love you" he said pressing my forehead against his.

"Love you too" I said.

My life is finally perfect.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>New story I'm posting today so look for it . Ya know someone should come up with a fan name for people who like my stories. THE STORY IS PROBABLY UP ALREADY WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE!<strong>


End file.
